


So Fine

by Sashataakheru



Series: Strange Magic [4]
Category: Electric Light Orchestra RPS
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Community: kink_bingo, D/s, Exhibitionism, Kink, M/M, Stage Gay, Tour Fic, backstage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstage before a gig, Jeff takes Hugh aside to get him warmed up. Circa 1976/7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo's March mini-challenge (paired kinks) for the prompt 'bites/bruises & exhibitionism'. Set a year or so after [Whatever It Takes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/174498).

Hugh gasped as Jeff grasped his arms tightly, his mouth hot against his neck. He was ravenous tonight; Hugh could tell by the way he was sucking hard on his collar bone. Their bodies were pressed together tightly as Jeff pinned him against the wall. Hugh was quite sure if he'd been left standing, his knees may have failed him already. Jeff had that effect on him.

Jeff couldn't help unbuttoning his shirt, his hands slipping inside. Hugh let his head fall back against the wall as Jeff marked him, biting his skin hard. They burned with pain, and Hugh yearned to see the bruises once he was done with him. Jeff liked doing this every now and then just to remind him that Hugh belonged to him. Hugh was never going to complain.

Working his way down his chest, Jeff left a trail of bruises and bites, some that may not be so readily hidden as others. Hugh was especially proud of the bites on his neck. Fuck it, he'd do the show half-naked if he could get away with it. All he wanted to do was show off those luxurious marks that his master left on him, but Jeff would never let him. Jeff was too shy about letting their relationship get out like that, though that hadn't stopped half the band figuring out what was going on anyway. Hugh, in spite of his willing submission, was not as good at keeping quiet as Jeff wanted, but he didn't have the heart to tell him to stop.

Hugh shivered as Jeff slipped his trousers down, leaving some bruises on his thighs. Jeff murmured his possession as he went, reinforcing his domination, his voice humming against his skin. Jeff had picked a small dark room somewhere backstage in a bid to give them some sort of privacy, though Hugh wouldn't have cared if his master had decided to maul him right there on stage in front of everyone. Depriving him of a chance to show off was, however, part of Jeff's domination, as much as it irritated Hugh to be shunted away from the spotlight.

Hugh whimpered with need as Jeff took him into his mouth, knowing he wouldn't be getting any pleasure til after the gig. He had to earn his pleasure, and it was a stupidly successful way of controlling him. Hugh sometimes hated that he gave into it so readily, but fuck it, it wasn't like Jeff didn't reward him when he performed well. Jeff had got him to the point where just picking up his cello made him hard. In retaliation, he'd managed to coax Jeff into a little on-stage flirting, subtle though it was. Hugh tried not to take it personally when Jeff ignored him and flirted with Kelly instead, just for kicks. Hugh retaliated by being even more obnoxious. As far as on-stage relationships went, it seemed to work quite well.

There was a moment of stillness as Jeff left him hanging and stood again, pressing hard against him. There was a bruising kiss, Hugh hissed at the pain as Jeff bit down on one of the bites on his neck, and Jeff's hands wandering all over his body. The sensation of his hands brushing over the bruises was exquisite, but it didn't last nearly long enough. With one last kiss, Jeff moved away from him and left him alone. The only thought in Hugh's head was that he was definitely going to show off those bruises as much as possible, no matter how much trouble it might get him into.


End file.
